Semenjak Ada Dirimu
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Sudah waktunya bagi Himawari untuk ikut berkumpul bersama kawan-kawan kakaknya. Dan itu membuat kening Bolt terus terlipat. Dan Bolt semakin was-was melangkah di antara nisan-nisan, terlebih saat pria berambut coklat panjang dengan pupil putih itu menggendong Himawari!/"Aku tidak butuh adik."/"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"/Ch5up!/Lil-bit-OoC!Hinata
1. Bento

.

.

**SEMENJAK ADA DIRIMU**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

—A Multichapter—

.

.

Bolt menatap kotak makan siangnya. Tidak ada _sushi bento _favoritnya yang melambungkan gairah makan di sana. Bukannya dia tidak menghargai _onigiri_ bulat telur dan potongan_ okonomiyaki_ yang mengisi bekalnya, hanya saja ia merasakan perbedaan yang belum ingin ia rasakan.

Sudah memasuki hari ketiga mamanya menjalani rawat inap di Rumah Sakit Konoha, berarti sudah hari ketiga juga papanya bereksperimen dengan bumbu dapur dan bahan masakan di pagi hari. Sambil meraup _onigiri_ dan sepotong _okonomiyaki_ yang bentuknya agak berantakan, Bolt menatap teman-teman sepermainannya. Sarada, Inojin, Shikadai, dan Chouchou yang semuanya saling memamerkan isi kotak makan siang mereka—tak terkecuali Sarada.

"Bolt_-kun_, kau mulung, _ne_." Chouchou menyenggol pinggang Bolt. Kelima balita itu menikmati makan siang di beranda rumah keluarga Inuzuka, di atas karpet kotak-kotak tipis milik Tamaki selepas bermain dengan kucing-kucing milik kerabat papa Sarada itu. "Apa _sih_ bekal makan siangmu?" Gadis kecil bertubuh tambun itu menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Biasa saja, _kok_." Gumam Bolt sambil menghabiskan _onigiri _di tangannya. Inojin memiringkan kepala, menggeser tubuh mendekati bocah yang memiliki rambut nyaris sewarna dengannya itu. Dia menatap kotak makan Bolt, mengangguk-angguk.

"Papamu yang membuat, ya?" tanya Inojin setelah menelan setengah potong _mochi_ dengan cepat. Bolt mengangguk pelan, membuat Shikadai dan Sarada ikut mendekatinya.

"Telihat jelas, ya?" lirih pemilik mata biru cerah itu.

"Sedikit belantakan, menulutku." Komentar Shikadai. Dia menatap penasaran sajian yang menurutnya dikerjakan dengan sangat buru-buru. Melihat wajah masam temannya, bocah Nara itu menjulurkan tangan kecilnya dan bertanya, "Boleh kucoba?"

Bolt mengulurkan kotak bekal berbentuk katak hijau itu. "Uhm. Silahkan." Shikadai mengambil sepotong _okonomiyaki_, Inojin sepotong _onigiri_, dan Chouchou memilih keduanya. Ketiga anak itu mengunyah beberapa kali, lalu mengerutkan kening perlahan. Melihat itu, Sarada mengulurkan kotak bekalnya.

"Mau mencoba _dango_? Papa membuatnya pagi ini, entah bagaimana lasanya menulutmu, kalna papa benci makanan manis." Sarada tersenyum tipis saat Bolt meraih sebuah dari kotak bekalnya. Uzumaki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul saat menelannya. Tidak buruk.

"Sasuke_-ojichan_ memang tidak suka yang manis, Salada_-chan_. Tapi _dango_ lasa teh hijau bukan ide buluk." Celetuk Chouchou yang ternyata sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam pencicipan karya Tuan Uchiha itu. "Ah, masakan papamu bisa dimakan, _kok_, Bolt_-kun_."

"Ya, kalau Chouchou yang mengatakan, belalti memang sepelti itu." Bolt mengangguk sambil menyeka remah makanan di bibirnya. Dia lalu beralih pada Shikadai dan Inojin yang masih mengecap mulut mereka. "Jadi?"

"Tidak buluk." Inojin mengangguk. Dia berkata jujur. "Empuk dan lembut, walau agak lengket di sini." Pewaris Toko Bunga Yamanaka itu menunjuk langit-langit mulutnya.

"Uhm. _Aligatou_. _Ne, _Shikadai?"

Shikadai baru saja menyisakan tiga perempat isi air mineral di botol jinjingnya. "Hokage_-sama _tentu bekelja kelas untuk _okonomiyaki _itu." Shikadai menegakkan telapak tangan kirinya, dan mengepalkan yang kanan. "Lumayan. Kulasa, lima dali sepuluh."

Bolt menatap kembali bekalnya yang sebagian "dihabiskan" dengan sukarela oleh kedua temannya. Dia teringat dengan _yakisoba_ bengkak—bekal yang dibuat papanya di hari pertama mamanya menjalani rawat inap—yang membuat Hiashi sendiri turun tangan membuat lima porsi kecil _yakisoba_ sekaligus untuk makan siang tambahan kelima bocah yang kala itu berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk berlatih di _dojo_. Ah, dan jangan lupa _gyoza_ yang kulitnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan aroma aneh yang membuat perut Bolt terisi oleh berbagai bekal dari teman-temannya.

Sungguh, masakan lezat yang bisa dibuat sendiri oleh papanya hanya _ramen_—beri perhatian lebih pada _miso ramen_ yang membuat Bolt jatuh cinta pada olahan mie berkuah itu.

"Oh, di sini kau rupanya, Bolt." Pria bertato taring di kedua pipi keluar dari dalam rumah bersama wanita berambut coklat yang membawa nampan dengan tujuh gelas tinggi berisi _sencha_ dingin dengan gula batu yang masih padat di atasnya. Bolt menoleh pada mantan rekan tim mamanya itu, mengangkat alis.

"Ada apa, _oji-chan_?" Dia tidak memperhatikan Tamaki yang sudah duduk dan membagikan gelas-gelas _sencha _ke depan setiap anak. Kiba tersenyum lebar, menampakkan taringnya yang sedikit menonjol.

"_Ne_, kau sudah menjadi _aniki_ Bolt." Sarada, Inojin, Shikadai, dan Chouchou menatap Kiba dan Tamaki bergantian. Tamaki mengangguk, tersenyum ke arah Bolt yang duduk membatu.

"_Nani? Hontou ni, oba-san?" _seru keempat bocah itu bersamaan. Bolt menatap Kiba sangsi. Sudah sekian kali pria pecinta anjing itu mempermainkannya.

"Kau sudah punya _akachan_ sekarang, Bolt." Tamaki menambahkan, membuat Bolt tahu bahwa itu bukan kebohongan. Kiba berjongkok, menyeringai sambil mengacak rambut kuning Bolt. "Seorang _imouto_, lebih tepatnya."

Mulut Bolt membuka. Bayangan _bento_ sedap penuh kejutan kembali menghampiri kepalanya, seolah menendang ingatan tentang tiga sajian yang membuat wajahnya semasam _Sandaime _Tsuchikage belakangan ini.

"Ahaha...haha..." wajah Bolt berbinar. Pandangannya cerah, pikirannya segar, dan perutnya terasa hangat. Dia menjilat bibir sambil mencengkram perut. Senyum lebar terlengkung di wajahnya, nyaris menyamarkan dua goresan kembar di pipinya.

Mama akan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Hilanglah _yakisoba_ bengkak.

Musnahlah _gyoza_ aneh.

Tak ada _onigiri_ yang lengket di langit-langit mulut.

Tidak ada lagi _okonomiyaki _berantakan.

Mama akan kembali membuat _bento _untuknya.

"_BANZAI!"_ Bolt berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengacungkan kedua tangan terkepal. Tanpa mengingat kotak bekal dan gelas _sencha_ di depannya, bocah itu melompat dari beranda dan menginjak sandalnya sebelum melarikan diri ke rumah sakit dengan bertelanjang kaki.

"Bolt_-kun_!" Tamaki menjulurkan tangan kaget saat debu halus menimpa hidungnya. Kiba menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecakkan lidah—masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Dia benar-benar anak Naruto rupanya." Ujarnya sambil tertawa setelahnya. Sarada dan Shikadai menatap Bolt yang hanya menyisakan kepulan debu akibat langkah kakinya.

"Halus ada yang mengantal kotak bekal dan sandal Bolt." Sahut Inojin yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum Tamaki. Sarada dan Shikadai menggelengkan kepala sambil meraih _sencha_ mereka.

"_Ne, _Tamaki_-obasan_, _sencha_ Bolt untukku saja, ya?"

Celetuk polos Chouchou itu membuat Kiba tertawa keras. "_Benar-benar anak Chouji_!"

.

.

.

Perawat, dokter, dan staf rumah sakit dibuat kaget dengan kehadiran seorang bocah tanpa alas kaki yang melesat di lorong rumah sakit tepat setelah Hokage berteriak histeris saat seorang perawat mengabarkan kelahiran bayinya. Rambut dan mata yang sewarna antara kedua orang itu membuat para staf hanya menggelengkan kepala penuh keheranan saat mengingat nama Hyuuga yang—walaupun secara sangat tidak langsung—disandang kedua biang ricuh tersebut.

Tak ada yang habis pikir.

"MAMA!" Bolt menggebrak pintu kamar setelah sebelumnya memelankan langkah di meja resepsionis. Seorang pria yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan seorang wanita yang setengah duduk di atas ranjang di dalam sana tersenyum padanya—dan ah, ada seseorang lagi di sana.

Bayangan _bento_ menari di kepalanya.

"Jangan berisik, sayang." Sahut Hinata pelan. Naruto mengulurkan tangan sambil menepuk paha dengan tangan satunya, membuat Bolt duduk diam di pangkungan sang _Nanadaime_ Hokage. Mata Bolt membulat saat melihat sosok kecil berambut indigo gelap di pelukan mamanya. Dia berbalut selimut merah muda, dan tampak sedikit mengerutkan wajah saat mendengar suara Bolt.

"_Konnichiwa_, Bolt_-niichan_." Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Bolt yang memandang Hinata dengan binar bahagia di wajahnya. "Anak papa sudah menjadi _aniki_ rupanya, ya."

"Ucapkan salam pada Himawari_-chan_, Bolt." Ujar Hinata lembut. Bolt mengangguk.

"Selamat datang, Himawali_-chan_." Bolt sedikit ragu saat mengatakan itu. Dia tidak melihat sesuatu pun pada fisik bayi itu yang serupa dengan bunga matahari. "_Mungkin lebih cocok kalau lambutnya kuning_." Batinnya.

Ah, lupakan. Bolt menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap Hinata penuh harap.

"_Ne_, mama akan memasak _bento_ untukku lagi, kan?" tanyanya polos. Hinata menatapnya, Naruto juga. Tawa kecil menggema di ruangan itu.

"Serindu itukah kau pada masakan mama?" Naruto mengacak rambut Bolt. "Atau sebenci itukah kau pada masakan papa, hei?"

Bolt mengangkat bahu, menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. "Tidak buluk, _kok_."

Senyum lebar dan tawa renyah memenuhi telinga Bolt. Dia menganggap respon itu sebagai tanda bahwa _bento_nya akan kembali seperti semula. Ikut tertawa, dia memamerkan gigi putihnya. Tangannya mengelus perut dan bergumam, "_Ne, _Perut_-san_, kita akan senang lagi_'ttebasa_!"

Hei, apakah sesederhana itu, Bolt sayang?

.

.

.


	2. Gomenasai

.

.

**SEMENJAK ADA DIRIMU**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

—A Multichapter—

.

.

Bolt membantu mamanya merapikan semua pakaian ke dalam tas jinjing besar. Dia dan Hanabi sudah menemani Hinata menginap di rumah sakit—menggantikan Naruto yang bersikeras menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya agar selanjutnya bisa mengambil cuti seminggu. Bolt tentu lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama mamanya di ruangan harum yang hangat itu dibanding menginap di kediaman Hyuuga.

Himawari sebelumnya masih harus menginap selama dua malam di rumah sakit untuk mengontrol keadaannya. Hinata juga dinilai masih harus menetap di rumah sakit karena dokternya menilai keadaan Hinata yang belum pulih benar—ingatlah kepada daya tahan tubuh Hinata yang pada dasarnya lemah—walau Naruto sekian kali dengan keras kepala berkata bahwa wanitanya itu seorang _jounin_ yang bahkan selamat dari Perang Besar Shinobi sebelumnya dan mampu bertarung di bulan.

Tapi, siapa yang akan menang melawan seorang dokter bernama Haruno Sakura yang sudah mengambil marga Uchiha dalam adu mulut bertopik medis? Hanya _shinobi_ medis berpengalaman yang bisa. Maka, jangan tanya jika Naruto yang melakukannya.

POFF!

"Sudah selesai, _minna_?" _Nanadaime_ Hokage muncul di tengah ruangan, menyingkirkan kepulan asap putih yang menyelubunginya. Pemilik Kurama itu menatap istrinya yang membantu bocah kecil berambut mengembang yang menyusun sekian tas.

"_Ne, _akan lebih cepat lagi kalau kau ikut membantu, _onii-sama_." Sahut Hanabi yang sibuk menggendong Himawari. "Kau sendiri sudah selesai, _onii-sama_?"

"Ya, kurang lebih. Masih ada beberapa hal kecil yang harus diurus." Naruto tersenyum, lalu menatap Bolt. "Ah, tadi Shikadai menjemput ayahnya di ruangan papa. Dia bertanya tentang keadaanmu, Bolt. Dia juga membawa kotak bekal dan sandalmu. _Ne_, kau melupakannya di rumah Kiba_-ojichan_ ya?"

"Sungguh?" Bolt menutup resleting tas ranselnya sambil mengangguk semangat. "Wah, meleka lindu padaku ya, papa?"

"Tentu saja, Bolt_-kun_." Hanabi mengacak rambut keponakan pertamanya itu. "Jika Himawari_-chan_ sudah bugar, kita akan mengundang teman-temanmu ke rumah. Benar kan, _onee-sama_?" Bolt menatap mamanya penuh harap. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan!

"Benalkah, mama?"

Hinata tersenyum, mengangguk. "Iya, sayang. Orang tua mereka juga."

"_Ojii-sama_ juga? Konohamalu_-san_?"

"Tentu, Bolt. Juga Shukaku_-chan_, Matatabi_-chan_, Isobu_-chan_, Son Goku_-chan_, Kokuou_-chan_, Saiken_-chan_, Chumei_-chan_, Gyuuki_-chan_ dan Bee_-san_, dan juga, uhm..." Naruto menatap delapan jari yang teracung di depan wajahnya. Dia menautkan alis, lalu kembali merapalkan tujuh nama pertama. "Sepertinya papa melupakan satu...ehm...siapa yang terakhir?"

Hanabi memutar bola matanya malas. Entah kakak iparnya itu sedang bergurau atau sekedar memancing atensi Bolt. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat Bolt yang ikut menghitung para _bijuu_ yang rencananya akan masuk daftar tamu undangan.

"Ah! Aku ingat, papa!" Bolt mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto yang menatap anaknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah, Bolt? Siapa yang terakhir itu?"

Bolt tertawa sambil melompat dan memeluk perut Naruto. "Kulama_-chan_!"

Naruto berseru sambil menepuk keningnya yang dijatuhi rambut kuning pendek. "Luar biasa, Bolt!" Pria itu mengacak rambut Bolt, membuat anak itu tertawa-tawa. "Hebat sekali!"

"Himawari_-chan_ juga nanti akan sehebat Bolt_-niichan_, kan?" Hanabi mengayunkan lengannya yang membopong tubuh Himawari. Naruto menaikkan alis sambil melepaskan tangan Bolt yang melingkari perutnya. Dia mendekati Hanabi, lalu mengelus pipi Himawari yang tertidur.

"Himawari bahkan akan lebih hebat dari papanya!" ujar kepala klan Uzumaki itu. Senyum lebar di wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan raut putra sulungnya yang sedikit tertekuk.

Bolt menatap punggung papanya bingung. Matanya semakin membulat dan alisnya bertaut saat mamanya ikut tertawa, menghampiri bayi itu.

Dia tidak pernah dibandingkan dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Pujian dan perhatian papanya selalu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Tapi sekarang, Bolt sangat bingung dan cenderung kecewa—hingga dia bahkan tidak berlari menyongsong papanya untuk berseru cerewet dan menarik pakaian pria itu. Matanya bergulir, memberi tatapan pada bayi kecil yang kini sudah berada di pelukan papanya, mendapat ciuman sayang dari papanya.

Pelukan, perhatian, dan ciuman itu hanya miliknya, sepanjang pengetahuannya. Dan seorang _akachan_ yang membuatnya menjadi _aniki_ itu merebut semuanya dengan cepat.

Hanabi tak sengaja melihat mata sendu keponakan yang wajahnya terlipat masam itu. Hyuuga bungsu itu mengikuti arah pandang Bolt, menautkan alis.

"_Jangan-jangan..."_

.

.

.

"Cantik sekali kan, Inojin_-kun_?" Ino mendekati ranjang ayun Himawari. Putranya menyisipkan kepala di sebelah leher Ino, menggangguk.

"Dia punya pipi yang sama dengan Bolt, mama. Tapi mungkin nanti akan lebih milip Hinata_-obasan_." Bocah itu menyentuh pucuk hidung Himawari. "Aaa, dia lebih imut dali Bolt."

Ino terkikik saat Bolt yang lewat di dekat ranjang Himawari memonyongkan bibirnya. "Kau juga tidak lebih imut daliku, Inojin." Sungutnya.

Kediaman Uzumaki sedang ramai. Anak tercantik _Nanadaime_ Hokage kini menginjak umur dua minggu.

Teman-teman seperjuangan Naruto dan Hinata datang berombongan, menjenguk bayi manis itu. Di malam yang teduh, para lelaki memilih untuk bersepi-sepi di beranda, ditemani papan dan bidak-bidak _shogi_ dan lima botol _sake_ non-alkohol—mengingat keberadaan Rock Lee di antara mereka. Jangan bertanya tentang para wanita jika kau mendengar tawa bising bervolume rendah—mengerti maksudku?—di ruang keluarga. Tidak terlupakan juga tawa renyah anak-anak yang menguasai lantai dua.

"Wah, Bolt! Yang lain mana?" Inojin meninggalkan ibunya, mendekati Bolt tanpa rasa bersalah. Ino mengecup pucuk kepala putranya, lalu bergabung dengan wanita lain yang bersimpuh di atas karpet.

Bolt mengarahkan ibu jari ke tangga. "Naik saja, ada Shika, Chou, dan Milai_-neechan_." Bocah itu lalu meninggalkan kawannya yang masih berpikir, berdiri dengan jarak dua jengkal dari ranjang ayun Himawari.

"_Ne, _kau mau ke mana? Kalau Salada_-chan_? Tadi kulihat Sasuke_-ojichan_ di kolidol." Inojin setengah berteriak pada Bolt yang sudah melangkah ke dapur—membuat desisan pelan dan tatapan tajam ke arah putra Sai itu menyeruak dari ibu-ibu yang duduk melingkar di atas karpet. Kasihan Inojin, Yamanaka Ino adalah wanita yang paling kencang desisannya. Pemilik mata cerah itu menutup mulut dengan satu tangan, menggeser tubuh hingga punggungnya menempel di anak tangga.

"Kau terlalu ribut, Inojin_-kun_." Mirai berjalan dari dapur ke arah tangga dengan diikuti Sarada. Siswi tahun pertama akademi itu membawa nampan dengan piring-piring plastik berisi _pudding_ karamel di atasnya. Sarada yang susah payah mengangkat kaleng biskuit dengan kacamata yang terlihat akan merosot dari tulang hidung, menoleh pada Inojin.

"Ino_-kun_, Bolt bilang kau mencaliku. Benal?" alisnya tertarik ke atas. Inojin mengangguk pelan. Sarada meletakkan bawaannya ke lantai saat Mirai sudah mendaki ke atas. "Telnyata benal. Kenapa?"

Inojin mengangkat bahunya. Dengan berbisik, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sarada. "Tidak juga. Aku kila kau tidak ikut ke sini, Sala_-chan_."

Sarada menautkan alis saat ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Inojin nyaris bersentuhan. "_Ne_, kau telalu dekat, Ino_-kun_." Uchiha itu mendorong wajah Inojin dan membuat kaki bocah itu menabrak ranjang ayun Himawari. Bolt menghampiri mereka, berjalan dengan tangan memegang toples keripik kentang yang separuh kosong melalui ranjang Himawari.

Ranjang itu berayun, Himawari membuka mata.

"Oi, kenapa belum ke atas?" seru Bolt. Inojin dan Sarada menoleh pada Bolt, melebarkan mata dan mendekatkan telunjuk ke mulut. Mendesis.

Himawari mengerutkan alis.

Bolt menatap mereka dengan kepala dimiringkan. Suara ranjang yang berayun sedikit mendecit, membuat para wanita menolehkan kepala mereka. Menyadari hal tidak menyenangkan yang akan terjadi saat tubuh Bolt berjalan limbung dengan beban di tangan melewati ranjang ayun, Sarada mengangkat kembali kalengnya dengan bantuan dua tangan Inojin. Bergerak cepat, mereka menyeret kaleng itu di anak tangga. Suara yang ditimbulkan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Desisan lain terdengar, Himawari mengerutkan bibirnya.

Tubuh Bolt bersinggungan dengan ranjang yang masih berayun. Guncangan terjadi, Himawari menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia menarik napas sedikit-sedikit, mengeluarkan suara terisak yang cukup kentara.

Bolt mendengar itu. Dia bergegas, menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah menyelesaikan setengah anak tangga. Kaki-kaki kecilnya memanjat, tangannya memeluk toples yang isinya terkocok-kocok dengan suara seperti _maracas_. Anak itu semakin panik, berusaha menjaga agar toplesnya tidak bersuara.

"Inojin, Salada! Tunggu_'ttebasa_!"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata melirik cepat. Dari ranjang Himawari yang berayun lalu menuju Bolt yang mendaki tangga. Wanita lain mengikuti arah matanya, terkejut saat melihat kaki Bolt yang salah langkah. Sarada dan Inojin berhenti menyeret kaleng, mengawasi dari atas.

"_Ale!_" Bolt merasakan tubuhnya tidak seimbang. Satu tangan berusaha menggapai pegangan tangga, satunya memeluk toples. Ujung jarinya menyentuh pegangan tangga saat tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi. Bolt merasakan toples itu melompat dari pegangannya. Kedua tangan Bolt mengulur ke depan, mencari pegangan lain dan berusaha meraih toples.

Uchiha menutup mulut dengan tangan, Yamanaka membulatkan mata.

"GYAAA!"

"Bolt_-kun_!"

Hinata berdiri, melompat dari karpet. Tangannya menculik Bolt ke dalam pelukan, menumbukkan punggung bocah itu dengan perutnya. Bolt memejamkan mata, Hinata meringis. Punggung wanita itu membentur lantai kayu.

BRUK

PYAR

Toples itu terjun bebas, pecah dan memuntahkan isinya dengan heboh setelah berguncang dengan suara _maracas_ yang bising. Lengan Hinata yang melingkari Bolt menjadi sasaran kepingan keripik kentang itu. Beberapa menyusup ke wajah Bolt yang sudah terisak.

"Mama...Mama..."

Hinata merasakan Bolt memutar tubuh, memeluknya erat. Jujur saja, itu terasa menyakitkan dengan punggungnya yang terasa sedikit remuk. Dengan senyum lembut, dia mengelus punggung Bolt dan mencium kepalanya. "_Daijobu,_Bolt._ Daijobu_." Langkah kaki dari beranda dan lantai dua memenuhi telinga Hinata.

"Hinata_-chan_!"

"Hinata!"

"_Onee-sama_!"

"_Oba-chan_!"

"UWAA!"

Mendengar tangisan itu, Hinata berdiri dengan Bolt di gendongannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan telapak tangan teracung yang memberi tahu, "Jangan mendekat.". Saat mendekati ranjang ayun, dia menurunkan Bolt lalu meraih tubuh Himawari yang meronta.

Hanabi meraih Bolt yang limbung, hendak kehilangan kesadarannya. Mata biru bocah itu mengabur saat tubuhnya terlepas dari tubuh mamanya. Potret terakhir yang didapatnya adalah tubuh mamanya yang dipeluk papanya dari belakang. Mereka berdua berusaha menenangkan Himawari.

Alis Bolt bertaut, bibirnya bergetar. Saat dia merasa sangat ingin terlelap, dia sempat melihat mata ungu kelabu Hanabi yang tangan bibinya itu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

.

.

.

Bolt berdiri di ruangan gelap. Kakinya seperti tertanam di lantai yang terbuat dari kapas. Anak itu mengusap wajahnya berulang kali saat melihat sebuah kotak bekal berbentuk katak melompat ke arahnya. Bolt bisa mendengar suara halus saat kotak itu membuka tutupnya, menampilkan _sushi bento_ yang ditata membentuk wajahnya.

"_Ne,_ ini _bento_mu, Bolt. Habiskan, ya."

Bolt mengangguk. "Tentu, mama!" seru anak itu riang sambil berusaha meraih kotak itu. Namun tangannya seperti memendek, dan tubuhnya memberat hingga tenggelam ke dalam timbunan kapas-kapas. Bolt berusaha bernapas dan mengeluarkan dirinya. Saat kepala berambut kuning cerah itu melewati kapas-kapas, yang bisa ditangkap mata birunya adalah kotak _bento_ yang sama, menariknya keluar.

Bolt merasa seringan bulu, tubuhnya terhempas ke atas kapas-kapas itu. Senyumnya terlengkung saat kotak bekal itu membuka tutupnya. Dahi Bolt berkerut mendengar suara-suara aneh saat itu, diikuti bau yang tidak menyenangkan dan tekstur keras dan lengket yang terbentuk di kapas-kapas di bawahnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Bolt! _Yakisoba _apa ini? Sini, biar _ojii-chan_ buatkan yang baru."

"_Gyoza_ ini sepeltinya sedikit aneh. _Ne_, kau makan saja bekalku."

"Lumayan. Walau sedikit lengket di sini."

"Uhm. Lima dari sepuluh."

Bolt membulatkan mata saat kotak bekal itu terbuka. _Yakisoba_ bengkak, _gyoza_ aneh, _onigiri _lengket, dan _okonomiyaki_ berantakan. Bolt menarik kakinya, berusaha lari. Kapas-kapas itu seperti memeluk kakinya, dan kotak bekal katak itu semakin dekat dengannya.

"UWAA! MAMA!"

.

.

.

"UWAA! MAMA!"

Bolt tersentak, mengangkat punggung dengan tiba-tiba. Hanabi yang duduk di sebelahnya mengusap kain basah yang menempel di dahi Bolt. Sarada, Inojin, Mirai, Shikadai, dan Chouchou yang sejak tadi sibuk berbincang, segera menoleh.

"Sudah sadal, ya?" Inojin berdiri, mendekati Bolt. "_Ale? _Kau belkelingat, Bolt_-kun_. Sepelti habis dikejal-kejal." Anak-anak lain ikut mengerubungi Bolt. Mirai menyentuh lengan Bolt dengan punggung tangannya. "Mimpi buruk, Bolt_-kun_?"

Bolt mengangguk tanpa melihat mata Mirai. Dia segera menoleh pada Hanabi yang mengusap kepalanya. "_Oba-sama_, mama di mana?"

"Hinata_-obasan_ ada di kamalnya. Dia baik-baik saja kalna mama cepat melawatnya." Sarada angkat bicara. Bolt menghembuskan napas lega walau merasa kesal dengan Sarada yang lekas sekali jika topik perbincangan seputar kehebatan keluarganya.

"_Ne, _Salada_-chan_ selalu menghebatkan mama dan papanya. Menjengkelkan, _tau_!" Chouchou melirik Sarada cepat. Yang dilirik membuang muka sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Bolt tersenyum tipis.

"_Chouchou mewakiliku dengan baik_'ttebasa." Batinnya sambil melirik Sarada. "_Ne, _kalau papa ada di mana, _oba-sama?"_

Hanabi menatap Bolt sambil mengusap wajah bocah itu.

"Menjaga Hima_-chan_. Kalna Hinata_-obachan_ sakit, Hokage_-sama_ halus menjaga Hima_-chan_." Shikada angkat bicara. Bolt menatap Shikadai lurus. Dia menggigit bibir, memejamkan mata.

"_Ih, masih saja."_

Hanabi mendapati perubahan wajah keponakannya, cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dalam hati, dia tidak meragukan lagi hipotesanya. "Kau bermimpi apa, Bolt_-kun_?"

"_Ano_," Bolt menautkan alisnya. "Kotak _bento_ku mengejarku. Isinya _bento_ buatan papa, jadi mengelikan sekali, _oba-sama_." Ujarnya lirih. Kelima teman sebayanya berseru ngeri, Mirai mengerutkan kening. Hanabi tersenyum pelan.

"Kalau begitu, sementara ini _oba-sama_ saja yang membuatkan _bento_,ya?" Hanabi menatap Bolt. Bocah itu baru akan bertanya ketika dia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Mama masih kurang sehat."

"Tapi kalau mama sudah sehat, dia akan membuat _bento_ untukku lagi kan, _oba-sama_?"

"_Ne,_ Hinata_-obasan_ kan halus menjaga Hima_-chan_?" entah siapa yang mengatakan itu. Bolt melipat bibir dengan wajah masam. Hanabi tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk pipi keponakannya.

Dalam hati, Bolt melihat bayangan _sushi bento_ yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.


	3. Oji-chan

.

.

**SEMENJAK ADA DIRIMU**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

—A Multichapter—

.

.

"_Ne,_kau sedih lagi, Bolt?" Shikadai menatap Bolt yang duduk dengan bibir mengerucut dan telunjuk menggores permukaan tanah.

Mereka berlima duduk manis di depan akademi, menunggu Mirai keluar dari sana. Inojin menoleh pada Bolt yang segera menghela napas dengan tubuh menempel di batang pohon. Chouchou dan Sarada yang duduk berdempetan di atas ayunan ikut melibatkan diri.

"Kau ili pada Himawali, ya? Lucu." komentar Sarada dengan nada yang cenderung sarkatis. Bolt menatap gadis kecil itu, bertukar tatapan menyebalkan. Keduanya lalu saling memalingkan wajah, mencibir dalam hati.

"Hei, olang-olang sudah kelual." Inojin berdiri sambil memeluk tas. Anak-anak yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka berlari keluar dari pintu akademi. Shikadai menggerakkan mata hijaunya, mencari mata merah darah Mirai. Bocah itu berseru tertahan saat Mirai berlari keluar dan segera menyongsong mereka.

"Wah, kalian menungguku, ya? _Gomenasai."_ Mirai menyamakan tingginya dengan Shikadai, mengacak rambut anak itu. "Nah, hari ini mau kemana?"

Chouchou melompat dari ayunan, memeluk punggung Mirai. "Ke lumah _onee-chan_!"

"Hati-hati, Chou." Mirai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, melihat Sarada yang melompat turun dari ayunan sambil melirik Bolt cepat. "Tapi _okaa-san_ tidak ada di rumah hari ini. Dia ke rumahmu kan, Bolt?"

"Yaaah..." Chouchou merosot turun dari punggung Mirai. "Padahal celita minggu lalu belum selesai."

"Bolt kesal lagi, ya? Apa karena Hima_-chan_?" Mirai menatap Bolt yang tampak tidak melibatkan diri dalam percakapan. Inojin dan Shikadai berpandangan, mengangkat bahu bersamaan. Mirai mengusap wajah perlahan, lalu tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya.

"Hei, _onee-chan_ punya rencana baru."

Sarada melirik perlahan sambil memperbaiki kacamata, Chouchou menaikkan alis antusias, Inojin memiringkan kepala, Shikadai menatap Mirai lama. Mereka lalu menatap Bolt saat menyadari bahwa Mirai menatap anak itu. Bolt mengangkat kepala malas, keheranan.

"Aku juga halus ikut, ya?"

.

.

.

"_Tadaima."_

Nara Temari menghentikan gerakannya mengatur posisi kipas besar yang terpajang rapi di kamarnya. Wanita itu merasa sangat akrab dengan seruan yang berasal dari pintu depan itu. Tapi, dia sangsi bahwa putranya akan kembali ke rumah secepat ini. Dia melirik jam pasir yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang.

"_Bahkan baru tiga perempat jam."_

Wanita itu menyeka bulir keringat yang menyusuri keningnya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya di celemek, dia bergegas keluar dari kamar. Lonceng angin yang digantung di beranda berdentang halus. Temari menautkan alisnya. Kerai yang dipasang di setiap jendela bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"_Kenapa sengaja memainkan lonceng angin?"_

Temari bisa melihat pintu depan yang masih tertutup. Dia tidak ingin tahu bahwa Shikadai sudah tertular kemalasan dari Shikamaru hingga bocah itu menunggu Temari yang membuka pintu. _"Okaeri..."_ Temari sudah menyiapkan wajah dan kata-kata untuk meminta penjelasan atas hal-hal mengherankan barusan.

Namun semuanya mendadak percuma saat mata hijaunya melihat enam anak berkumpul di depan pintu, tersenyum padanya.

"_Konnichiwa, oba-san."_

"Sungguh, aku tidak ingin terlibat, ma."

.

.

.

Mirai selalu merasa nyaman jika berkunjung ke kediaman Nara. Dia menyukai gaya yang diterapkan penasihat Hokage itu untuk rumahnya, naturalis. Mirai yakin, wanita kelahiran Negara Angin yang kini menyajikan jus apel padanya dan kawan-kawannya itu mengambil peran besar dalam rancangan rumah ini.

Lonceng angin di setiap sisi beranda, kipas-kipas yang dipajang di dinding, jam pasir di meja-meja, dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan gurun yang ikut menempati halaman depan.

"Kunjungan bergilir, ya?" Temari melirik Shikadai yang memainkan _temari_ dengan lincah, dikelilingi Sarada, Chouchou, dan Inojin. Shikadai menoleh pada ibunya, mengangkat bahu.

"_Onee-chan _yang mengajak, ma. Aku hanya ikut."

Jawaban itu membuat Temari mengalihkan pandangan pada Mirai. Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah di balik gelas, menghabiskan isinya lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin minta bantuan pada _oba-san." _Mata Mirai bergulir ke arah Bolt yang duduk di depan gelas yang masih penuh. Temari mengikuti arah pandang Mirai, menautkan alis sebentar.

Buru-buru, Mirai melanjutkan, "Hanya _oba-san_ orang dewasa kenalanku yang kuketahui memiliki adik—selain Uzumaki_-basan_ juga tentunya."

Temari menatap Bolt, lalu melihat Mirai. Putri sulung mendiang Kazekage itu tidak mengerti bagaimana anak seusia Mirai bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini. Sungguh, dia semakin ingin mencari tahu informasi tentang Sarutobi Asuma dari suaminya. Guru dari suaminya itu tentu sangat cerdas—jika ditilik dari putri tunggalnya ini.

"Kau sudah sembuh, Bolt?" Temari merasa konyol dengan menanyakan hal yang retoris seperti itu. Bolt melirik Temari, mengangguk perlahan. Jujur saja, dia selalu merasa sedikit takut melihat mata tajam Temari.

"Ya, _oba-chan."_

"Kenapa tidak diminum?"

Astaga, mungkin lebih baik dia duduk diam saja di rumah. Lihatlah, mata hijau itu berpadu dengan raut tegas penuh keseriusan. Bolt merasa seperti sebuah apel yang sedang dibidik dengan anak panah. Dia menatap Temari takut-takut, meraih gelas jus dan menuang separuh isinya ke dalam lambung dengan gerakan cepat.

"Astaga, kau ternyata penggugup seperti Hinata, ya?"

Temari mulai melancarkan pancingan. Shikadai keluar dari dalam rumah, membawa sekotak _temari_ beraneka warna dan motif. Inojin berdecak kagum. Mirai tersenyum pelan saat mengetahui rencananya sejauh ini berhasil. Dia berdiri dan memainkan lonceng angin yang berdentang merdu.

Bolt menatap Temari dengan alis bertaut. Semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya bahkan sangsi bahwa dia adalah keturunan Hyuuga. "Sejak kelahiran Himawari, tampaknya kau menjadi penggugup dan pemurung, ya? Perpaduan yang tepat antara masa kecil kedua orang tuamu." Jujur saja, Temari mulai ragu bahwa Bolt akan termakan pancingannya—mengingat bahasanya yang mulai berbobot. Ya, dia bisa melihat raut bingung di wajah keturunan Uzumaki itu.

"Begitu, ya..."

_BINGO!_

Temari tersenyum karena dua hal—umpannya sukses dan dia menyadari alasan kenapa dia dulu diangkat sebagai duta Suna-Konoha : kemampuan linguistik yang mumpuni—sambil menyelipkan jemari lentiknya di antara helaian rambut Bolt. Sejauh ini, dia bisa menangkap kesedihan di mata biru bocah itu.

"_Oba-chan_ punya dua orang adik, kau tahu kan? Awalnya, _oba-chan_ juga sedih karena merasa diabaikan. Hei, kau juga merasakan itu, kan?" Temari menepuk-nepuk pundak Bolt. Bocah itu mengangguk pelan, melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang Temari. Wanita berambut pirang itu merasakan lehernya digelitik oleh rambut.

"Tapi seseorang bilang pada _oba-chan_, bahwa menjadi kakak berarti kita istimewa. _Kami-sama_ memberikan kita kesempatan untuk melindungi seseorang. Orang tuamu bukan ingin mengabaikanmu, tapi hanya ingin membuat kau tahu bahwa kau harus mulai belajar untuk berbagi cinta mereka. Hei, anak-anak adalah kebahagiaan orang tua. Bukankah itu berarti orang tuamu akan punya kebahagiaan lebih?"

Baiklah, Temari benar-benar ragu akan kemampuan otak Bolt untuk mencerna kalimatnya. Bocah itu melepas pelukannya, menatap Temari. "Aku kulang paham, tapi telima kasih, _oba-chan_. Tapi, siapa olang itu? Apa aku juga bisa memiliki olang sepelti itu?" Temari seperti ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Umurnya dua puluh delapan dan bocah di depannya menjelang empat tahun. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih kalimat-kalimat itu?

Temari berpikir sebentar, mendengar pantulan _temari_ dengan lantai beranda. "Orang itu adalah saudara dari mama _oba-chan_. Seorang _oji-chan_. Kau punya Hanabi, kan? Mungkin, dia bisa menjadi orang itu. _Oba-chan_ yakin."

"_Oba-chan, _benalkah semua _temali_ ini _oba-chan_ buat sendili?" Inojin menatap bola-bola lilit sulam yang berhamburan di pangkuannya. Temari berseru mengiyakan. Wanita itu teringat Yashamaru yang dengan telaten menghiburnya saat dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Bolt sambil membuat _temari_—mainan kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak punya _oji-chan_, Temali_-obachan_. Hanabi_-obachan_ itu pelempuan." rengek Bolt. Temari membuka mulutnya sedikit, mencari argumen. Dia sepertinya melupakan seseorang.

"Sepeltinya sulit membuatnya." Sarada berkomentar.

_Double Bingo!_

Mata Temari membulat. Dia tersenyum, mengusap pipi Bolt yang memerah. Menggeleng pelan, dia berujar, "Kau punya, Bolt. Kau bahkan bisa mencari tahu bagaimana mengubah perasaan iri itu menjadi cinta." Temari mengingat mendiang pria Hyuuga berambut panjang itu. Memejamkan mata, Temari lalu melirik Sarada yang mengamati _temari_ yang dipamerkan Shikadai. "Dan jika kau ingin tahu cerita kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, kau bisa mulai mengenal mendiang _oji-chan_ Sarada."

Bolt menatap Sarada heran. Sarada yang mendengar namanya disebut ikut menatap bingung. Temari tersenyum, mengangguk pada Mirai. Lonceng angin dan pantulan _temari_, membawa wanita Nara itu menjelajahi ingatan masa kecilnya. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"_Temari_-hime,_ bola-bola _temari_ ini melambangkan harapan. Jika Kankurou berulang tahun, buatlah satu _temari_ dan tuliskan harapanmu di kertas, lalu selipkan ke dalamnya. Begitu pula jika kau punya adik lainnya nanti. Dengan begitu, kau punya cara menyenangkan untuk mengingat mereka, kan? Setiap bermain, kau akan sadar bahwa kau punya tanggung jawab terhadap mereka, memegang harapan mereka dan membungkusnya dengan keindahan dan cinta."_

"_Oba-chan _tidak tahu banyak, jadi kalian bisa mencari tahu sendiri nanti tentang Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Itachi. Tentang perasaan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya."


	4. Benang

.

.

**SEMENJAK ADA DIRIMU**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

—A Multichapter—

.

.

Bolt duduk manis sambil menatap langit yang mulai senja. Di sebelahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi duduk tenang sambil beberapa kali menyesap cawan teh hijau tawar di sebelahnya. Pria itu sempat heran dengan alasan kunjungan cucunya hari ini—yang tumben sekali tidak bersama rekan-rekannya—yang dijelaskan Bolt dengan dua kata pendek.

Hyuuga Neji.

Nama itu membuat Hiashi rela membatalkan seluruh agendanya hari ini dan menggantinya dengan duduk diam di beranda dan menunggu pertanyaan dari cucu pertamanya. Namun sudah hampir setengah jam mereka duduk, tidak ada pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut bocah tiga setengah tahun itu. Dan Hiashi memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Mengapa ingin tahu tentangnya, Bolt_-kun?_ Siapa pula yang memberitahumu tentangnya?" Baiklah, dia mungkin terlalu buru-buru untuk sebuah permulaan. Bolt menatap kakeknya, memainkan seluruh jari tangannya perlahan.

Jika berhadapan dengan orang dewasa yang memiliki wajah tegas, Bolt selalu berubah menjadi bocah penggugup.

Pelan, anak itu menjawab, "Sebelum aku ke sini, Temali_-obachan_ bilang kalau Hyuuga Neji itu _ojichan_ Bolt, dan Bolt bisa belajal sayang pada Hima dalinya. Benalkah begitu, _ojii-sama?"_

Hiashi menautkan alisnya sebentar. Nara Temari, putri Sunagakure itu? Apakah mendiang keponakannya yang terlampau populer di kalangan wanita, atau istri penasihat Hokage itu yang terlalu penasaran dengan sosoknya? Yah, suami dari kakak Kazekage itu 'kan salah satu teman akrab Neji dulu—jika ia tidak salah.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Bolt dan Himawari?" Nah, Hiashi masih harus memastikan hal yang ini. Dia sibuk menebak arti dari wajah Bolt yang tiba-tiba lesu. Prihatin, insting ke-kakek-annya menggelitik dan memerintahkan tangannya untuk merangkul Bolt. Insting itu juga menarik otot wajah Hiashi ke atas perlahan. "Jika ada masalah, ceritakan saja."

Bolt menghela napas, menempelkan tubuh dengan Hiashi. _"Ojii-sama_ tidak punya _otouto _atau_ imouto_ 'kan?"

Plak!

Seperti ditampar, Hiashi membatu. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di kepalanya adalah senyum terakhir Hizashi yang bisa dilihatnya. Perlahan, senyum Hizashi itu mengabur dan digantikan potret Neji yang melempar tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi Hinata. Pria berusia senja itu merasa tubuhnya bergetar, seperti _deja vu._

Hiashi memaksa senyum di bibirnya, walau dadanya seperti nyeri saat ini. "Ada apa memangnya? Jangan bilang kalau kau iri pada Himawari." Hiashi tidak membantah ataupun menyetujui pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan barusan. Bolt melipat wajah dan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah aku bilang, _ojii-sama."_

Oh?

Hiashi melirik cucunya antusias. Dia mulai bisa membayangkan pola pikir putri Sunagakure itu hingga menanamkan nama Hyuuga Neji sebagai panutan untuk cucunya. Yah, dia mengakui kemampuan wanita pirang itu. Dengan lembut, dia mengusap rambut Bolt.

"Ada banyak cerita persaudaraan di tengah keluarga Hyuuga, Bolt. Semua cerita itu—termasuk cerita _ojichan_ serta cerita tentang mamamu dan Hanabi—rumit sekali, seperti benang rajut mamamu yang kau urai sembarangan tahun lalu. Kau tentu ingat betapa sulitnya merapikan kembali benang-benang itu." Bolt menatap Hiashi yang memandang langit. Bocah itu mengangguk.

"Sepeltinya melepotkan sekali celitanya, ya?"

Hiashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dirapikan kembali, kan? Mungkin benang-benang kusut itu terlihat mustahil kembali digulung rapi. Tapi dengan usaha, bisa kembali rapi dan cantik. Kau mengerti maksud _ojii-sama_, Bolt?"

Bolt mengangguk. Baginya, perumpamaan yang dipakai Hiashi sedikit lebih masuk akal baginya—berbeda dengan kosakata Temari yang sedikit lebih berat. Saat Hiashi mengelus pundaknya, Bolt menatap kakeknya itu lagi. "Tapi, bisakah _ojii-sama_ mencelitakan tentang _ojichan_ dengan pendek-pendek? Aku masih penasalan."

Hiashi mengingat-ingat sosok Neji, mencari perumpamaan yang tepat. Nihil. Setiap dia berusaha mengingat Neji, Hizashi-lah yang muncul di memorinya. Ingatan yang usianya sudah puluhan tahun kembali muncul, seperti menampar batin Hiashi berulang kali.

Seorang adik yang sangat disayanginya itu tidak pernah bisa disalahkan atas kebencian terhadap keluarga utama. Hanya karena perbedaan detik, Hizashi dibuang dari keluarga utama. Hiashi tidak bisa menentang, juga tak bisa menerima. Dia hanya terus berusaha mengurangi kebencian itu selama sekian tahun dan menjaga adiknya melalui tahta kepala klan yang digenggamnya.

Namun yang terjadi pada akhirnya tepat seperti yang kalian tahu. Dan Hiashi kini gemetar tubuhnya karena mengingat hal itu. Hatinya seperti diremas. Dan air mata menyusup kelua dari kantongnya.

"_Ojii-sama _menangis?" Bolt menatap kakeknya heran. "A-apa aku membuat kesalahan, _jii-sama?"_ Bolt mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Hiashi. Kepala klan Hyuuga itu tersentak, tersenyum pelan sambil mengelus rambut Bolt.

"_Ojii-sama_ sulit mengingat tentangnya. Kau bisa bertanya pada mamamu atau papamu. Mereka akan memberikan jawaban yang tepat." Hiashi tertawa kecil melihat raut Bolt yang sudah tidak antusias dan berangsur lesu. "Tapi _ojii-sama_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, setidaknya agar kedatanganmu tidak sia-sia."

Mata biru yang meredup itu kembali berbinar. Otot wajah Hiashi tertarik ke atas, napasnya diatur dan wajahnya menatap langit.

"Sayangilah Himawari selagi kau bisa. Lindungilah dia sebelum terlambat. Kau sekarang adalah seorang kakak, dan kau akan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa jika tidak melakukannya. Percayalah."

Bolt mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Hiashi. Dia tidak begitu mengerti, namun otaknya berkata bahwa kalimat itu benar-benar luar biasa. Seperti saat mendengar Temari pagi tadi, Bolt kembali mengingat-ingat rentetan kata itu.

"Hiashi_-sama!"_

Hyuuga Natsu berseru cukup tegas dengan suaranya yang mulai serak dari balik pintu geser pembatas koridor dan ruang keluarga. Hiashi dan Bolt menoleh ke belakang, pada pintu geser yang masih tertutup. Hiashi mendecakkan lidah sambil mengusap rambut Bolt dan berseru setelah mengidentifikasi siluet samar yang tercetak di pintu tipis itu.

"Kaukah itu, Natsu?"

"Benar, Hiashi_-sama."_

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku sudah membatalkan seluruh agendaku hingga besok pagi?"

"Saya tahu."

Hiashi menautkan alisnya heran. "Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin diganggu sekarang?" Dia kembali memastikan.

"Saya tahu, namun tak begitu tahu, Hiashi_-sama."_ Natsu kembali berbicara. "Yang ini mungkin menjadi pengecualian."

Hiashi melirik Bolt—kalau-kalau cucunya itu berulah. Yang dilirik malah melirik balik, tak mengerti. Menyesap kembali cawannya yang sudah mengering, Hiashi mendesah. "Baiklah, ada apa?"

Pintu pembatas digeser, memperlihatkan Natsu yang membungkuk hormat dengan _yukata_ biru gelap dan _apron_ hijau pastel. Wajahnya tenang, namun sedikit mendengus geli saat melihat Bolt. Dia menatap punggung Hiashi yang ditutupi rambut panjang, berkata datar.

"Hokage_-sama_ berkunjung. Dia berada di kamar tamu dan berkeras menemui anda."

"Ada apa?" Hiashi memutar tubuhnya, membuat Natsu segera duduk di hadapannya. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya, sejauh ini." Hiashi mencoba mengingat-ingat keperluan yang barangkali dilupakannya. Sepanjang ingatannya, _shinobi_ Hyuuga menjalankan misi dengan baik dan tidak sekalipun bertindak di luar batas kewajaran. Apa pula urusan menantunya itu?

Eh.

Tunggu sebentar.

Menantu?

Oh, Hiashi mulai paham.

Natsu tersenyum lembut. "Barangkali Hokage_-sama_ tidak datang sebagai seorang Hokage, Hiashi_-sama. _Menurut saya, dia datang sebagai suami dari Hinata_-sama._ Dan jika anda paham maksud saya..." Natsu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, melirik Bolt yang menatap mereka serius.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis, mengangguk. "Baiklah. Katakan padanya, aku akan segera datang. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Hiashi_-sama."_ Natsu berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah, menggeser pintu pembatas hingga tertutup sempurna. Tepat saat itu, Hiashi kembali menatap Bolt yang mengeratkan _yukata_ yang menyelimuti tubuh berbalut kausnya itu.

"Jam berapa kau pergi pagi tadi ke kediaman Nara, Bolt_-kun?"_

Bolt menggulirkan bola mata ke atas. "Mungkin delapan, tapi aku tidak mempelhatikan, _ojii-sama."_

Hiashi menerka waktu dengan menatap posisi matahari. Kira-kira sekarang adalah pukul lima lebih sekian menit. "Kau ke sini tidak bersama teman-temanmu, kan? Apa sebelumnya kau sudah pulang ke rumah, atau kau langsung ke sini bahkan sebelum teman-temanmu pulang?"

"Eh?" Bolt berusaha menguraikan kata-kata Hiashi. Semenit, dia terdiam sambil bergumam-gumam pelan. "Uhm, langsung ke sini."

Hiashi tersenyum lebar, menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa. "Papamu mencarimu, Bolt_-kun. _Ayo, kau bisa pulang bersamanya. Dia dan mamamu pasti cemas."

Bolt menggeleng. "Papa lebih sayang Hima dalipada aku. Aku tidak mau pulang. Lagipula, Hima terus menangis. Belisik! Kan aku tak bisa tidul?" Bolt mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku mau tidul belsama _ojii-sama_ saja, ya?"

Wah?

Hiashi menatap cucunya takjub. Pemikiran yang cukup rumit bila dibandingkan dengan usia otak. Sepertinya masalah kehadiran cucu keduanya itu sangat mengaduk mental cucu pertamanya. "Jangan begitu, Bolt_-kun._ Baiklah, _ojii-sama_ akan bicara dengan papa dan mamamu kalau kau mau pulang. Setuju?"

"_Ojii-sama_ berjanji?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah'_ttebasa."_

.

.

.

"Bolt_-kun_ ada di rumah, kok, _onee-sama." _Hanabi menatap layar ponsel Hinata yang baru saja berkedip. "Ini _onii-sama_ baru saja mengirim pesan."

"Begitu. Syukurlah." Hinata membuai Himawari yang baru saja menangis kencang. "Sejak Sarada mengantar kotak bekalnya tadi sore, aku sudah cemas saja."

Hanabi mengangguk. Ini sudah bulan ketiganya menginap di rumah _aneki_nya untuk membantu beberapa keperluan. Berarti sudah tiga bulan pula dia menggantikan peran Hinata untuk Bolt.

"Tapi, Hanabi. Apa kau sadar?" Hinata menatap wajah Himawari yang terlihat teduh. Hanabi menoleh pada kakaknya, menguarkan tanda tanya ke udara dengan menaikkan posisi sebelah alisnya. "Rasanya Bolt berubah, ya? Apa karena aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya lagi?"

"Sudah banyak yang berubah darinya sejak Himawari ada. Dia berkeras menyusun _bento_ sendiri, merapikan kamarnya sendiri, bahkan mengambil jemurannya sendiri." Hanabi menerawang.

"Tapi aku rasa Bolt menjadi sedikit pendiam dan seperti menghindari rumah."

"Bolt itu seperti _onee-sama._ Dia memendam perasaan dan berusaha menghilangkannya sendirian tanpa melibatkan siapapun. Walau masih berumur empat tahun, dia seperti sudah delapan tahun. Dia sepertinya sedang bingung."

"Bingung? Karena apa? Karena posisi barunya sebagai kakak?"

Hanabi mengangguk pelan. Hinata berdiri dan meletakkan Himawari di ranjang ayun. Putri kecilnya itu lalu diselubungi selimut ungu pudar hingga leher. Dia mengelus kepala Himawari yang mulai dipenuhi rambut berwarna indigo gelap. "Atau mungkin, dia belum siap?"

"Sepertinya Bolt bingung dengan keadaan dan berusaha mencari pelepas kebingungannya sendiri."

"Kenapa dia tidak bercerita denganku atau dengan Naruto_-kun? _Atau apakah dia bercerita denganmu, Hanabi?"

Hanabi menggeleng. "Aku hanya menebak, _onee-sama._ Kalau menurutku, dia merasa bersalah pada _onee-sama_ hingga tidak ingin memberatkan _onee-sama._ Dia juga merasa jauh dengan _onii-sama_ karena dia begitu sibuk dan Bolt merasa bahwa dia takkan dipedulikan. Semua juga berakar dari kecelakaan lalu."

"Tidakkah pikiran itu terlalu rumit untuk ukuran Bolt?" Hinata memastikan Himawari terlelap, lalu ia duduk di ranjang dan meraih salep di nakas sebelah ranjang. Bekas luka jatuhnya dulu masih belum hilang total. Hanabi duduk di belakang Hinata, menggosok salep itu ke punggung Hinata setelah menyingkap kaus kakaknya itu.

"Memang. Tapi semua itu dirangkum dalam satu pernyataan yang paling umum untuk bocah seumurannya. Yaitu—"

"_Tadaima!"_ itu Naruto, terdengar dari tipe suaranya yang berat dan _chakra_ kuat yang bisa dideteksi Hinata. Wanita Uzumaki itu bisa mengetahui keberadaan Bolt di sana. Itu membuatnya lega sekaligus kecewa karena putranya itu bahkan tidak pernah lagi mengucap salam sekeras dulu.

Mengetahui kakaknya tidak membalas, Hanabi mengambil alih. _"Okaeri!"_

"Aku mengerti, Hanabi." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Terdengar perdebatan kecil di lantai bawah, yang didominasi oleh Naruto. Bolt hanya menjawab pendek-pendek dan seadanya. Hanabi mengangkat alis untuk dua alasan.

Untuk pernyataan Hinata barusan, dan untuk suara berisik di lantai bawah.

"_Sepertinya Bolt bercerita dengan _otou-sama. Otou-sama _mungkin menyadarinya, lalu mengajak _onii-sama_ bicara sebelum pulang. Tapi sepertinya _onii-sama_ tidak berbakat sama sekali dalam menggali perasaan orang, ya? Apalagi bocah seperti Bolt."_

"PAPA DAN MAMA LEBIH SAYANG HIMA DALIPADA BOLT!"

"Hei, Bolt! Tunggu dulu!"

Hanabi dan Hinata berpandangan. Pekikan Bolt dan seruan Naruto itu diikuti derap kaki buru-buru Bolt dan langkah besar-besar Naruto.

Riuh memenuhi anak tangga, membuat Hinata cemas dan segera menuju pintu. Saat wanita itu membuka pintu, tubuh Bolt melesat diikuti Naruto. Hinata keluar dari kamar, tersentak kaget saat pintu kamar Bolt dibanting keras hingga menimbulkan suara tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih saat pupil putihnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang menabrak pintu tertutup itu, jatuh terduduk sambil mengelus kening.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Dia kembali berdiri, bersiap membuka paksa pintu di depannya. Jangankan pintu kayu itu, seisi rumah pun bisa diratakannya dalam satu serangan. Naruto berdiri tegak, berhitung dengan keadaan. Hanabi mengayun ranjang Himawari dengan tangan yang juga membuka ponsel. Pesan singkat dari Hiashi barusan membenarkan hipotesisnya tadi.

"Jangan, Naruto_-kun." _Hinata berdiri di lorong dengan mata dipenuhi genangan yang siap tumpah dengan sedikit sentuhan saja. Naruto menatap istrinya, menyandarkan tubuh ke pintu kamar Bolt. Hinata mendekati Naruto, memaksakan senyum.

"Biarkan dia sendiri."


	5. Nisan

.

.

**SEMENJAK ADA DIRIMU**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

—A Multichapter—

.

.

"Bolt! Ayo bangun, sayang."

Uzumaki Hinata tersenyum pendek saat mendengar panggilannya dijawab dengan erangan malas. "Kau tahu kan, banyak yang harus mama lakukan hari ini?" Hinata kembali mengajak. Sebuah gerungan pelan kembali menyambutnya dari balik pintu.

"_Ya, mama mau pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga dan menjebakku bersama Hima."_

"Sayang, mama tahu kau sudah bangun. Kau tahu kalau mama bisa melihatmu, kan?" Hinata meninggikan suaranya. Bolt segera menguap senyata mungkin dan tertawa dalam hati saat dia melihat kunci kamarnya masih menempel di gagang pintu.

"Uhm..."

"Ne, _mama tidak bisa memakai kunci cadangan hari ini."_

Hinata menatap pintu di depannya sambil mendecakkan lidah.

Wanita yang dijuluki Putri Byakugan itu berdusta tentang penglihatannya barusan. Lihat saja, kulit di sekitar matanya masih mulus tanpa tonjolan urat di sana. Di sini, insting seorang ibu dan sedikit tebakan mujur yang bekerja. Mendengus lembut, pemilik rambut sepunggung itu menggenggam gagang pintu erat.

"Baiklah, Bolt sayang."

"E-eh?"

Sejujurnya, Bolt mulai merinding di balik selimut saat mendengar suara dentuman pelan di gagang pintunya yang disusul dentingan kunci jatuh dan engsel yang sedikit berderit. Bocah tujuh tahun itu segera berniat untuk mempelajari teknik penyegelan agar kelak tidur paginya tidak terusik. Dia juga teringat kata-kata papanya dulu—yang baru ia pahami betul maksudnya sekarang.

"_Yah, mama memang mengerikan. Tapi dulu, dia sangat manis dan kalem. Teman papa pernah bilang, seorang ibu itu menakutkan dan mengerikan. Jadi kau bersabar saja, ya, hehe."_

Seperti armadillo, Bolt menggulung tubuh dan menyusup dalam-dalam ke balik selimutnya saat Hinata menebarkan senyum dan menimbulkan suara bukaan tirai. Cahaya matahari menyorot tubuh Bolt yang membukit di atas kasur. Bukan berdusta, Hinata mencoba tebakannya.

"Kau tahu mama bisa melihatmu kan, sayang?" Hinata mendekati ranjang Bolt, berkacak pinggang. "Apalah gunanya selimut tipis itu."

"_Ittekimasu!"_ suara Naruto dari lantai bawah melengking.

"_Itterashai, _papa." Disusul suara Himawari yang terdengar samar.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar Bolt. _"Itterashai,_ Naruto_-kun!"_ serunya sekuat mungkin. Suara pintu yang ditutup sampai ke telinga Hinata. Wanita itu menoleh ke ranjang Bolt, sedikit menyeringai. _"Ne, _kau tidak menjawab salam papa, Bolt_-kun?_ Ayolah, mama tahu kau sudah bangun. Tidak ada orang yang tidur sambil menggulung tubuh seperti itu, sayang."

"_Ish. Huh, _itterashai baka hokage." Gerutu Bolt sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh, baiklah Bolt. Mama akan menunggu di bawah." Hinata menepuk-nepuk tubuh Bolt yang terselubung selimut. "Tapi jangan salahkan mama kalau makananmu dihabiskan orang lain."

Bolt memutar bola matanya kesal. _"Cih. Pasti Hima lagi."_

"Ada _okonomiyaki, yakisoba, onigiri, gyoza, _dan astaga, hampir saja mama lupa." Hinata baru saja akan kembali menutup kamar Bolt dari luar saat dia memutuskan untuk berbisik cukup lantang. _"Sushi bento."_

Bolt meneguk ludah.

Mereka memang akan keluar rumah hari ini, dan mengingat bahwa semalam mamanya tampak sangat sibuk, Bolt hanya mengharapkan _onigiri_ hangat memenuhi kotak bekalnya.

Pintu tertutup, Hinata tertawa pelan. Tiba-tiba tirai Bolt dibuka lebih lebar dan _Nanadaime Hokage_ muncul di jendela. Tertawa sambil menyapanya.

"_Ohayou, _Bolt! Kau keras kepala sekali. Jangan membuat mama kerepotan. Dasar!" Naruto berdiri di atap, menatap helaian kuning putranya yang menyembul dari selimut. "Kau yang memaksa papa untuk melakukan ini, ya."

Bolt mendengus, menautkan alis saat papanya seperti berbisik dan meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja belajarnya. Sesuatu itu seperti turun ke kursi, lalu meluncur pelan ke lantai. Bolt keheranan saat sesuatu itu berjalan dan menubruk ranjangnya, lalu menarik seprai kasurnya sambil memanjat naik.

Bolt lalu merasakan Naruto berseru senang, lalu berkata bahwa dia akan segera berangkat. Bolt menahan napas saat sesuatu itu mulai memanjati tubuhnya, lalu duduk di atasnya sambil mengacak selimut yang Bolt genggam ujungnya erat-erat.

"_Onii-chan, _bangun! Ayo bangun, _nii-chan!"_

Bolt meringis dari balik selimut sambil mengumpat.

.

.

.

"Ah, _ohayou_ sayang. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Hinata menatap Bolt yang meraba punggungnya sambil meringis. Himawari tertawa renyah sambil menyongsong dan memeluk kaki Hinata.

"Mama! Aku bisa bangunkan _nii-chan._ Mama dan papa tidak bisa, kan? Hehehe."

Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Himawari pelan. "Hebat sekali, Hima. Kau memang hebat, sayang."

Bolt menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan malas. "Tepat seperti yang mama dan papa inginkan." Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya jahil pada Bolt yang mendengus kencang. "Mana sarapanku, ma?"

"Ini, _onii-chan." _Himawari menyodorkan sepiring roti gulung salad pada Bolt. _"Onii-chan _mau _mayonaise_ tambahan?" Bolt menatap piring itu dengan alis berkerut-kerut. Kemana perginya sajian-sajian yang disebutkan mama barusan?

Mata birunya menyipit dan berkerut, melirik mata ungu kelabu Hinata yang juga menyipit sambil tersenyum. Seolah membaca pikirannya, Hinata mendekat sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Bolt, berjongkok. "Yang lain sudah bersama _bento_ kalian, sayang."

Bolt menatap Hinata dengan alis berkerut.

Kalian?

Bocah itu membalikkan tubuh, lalu menepuk dahinya saat melihat adiknya sudah berkemas. Bolt mengerang dalam hati, meraba rambutnya kencang. Dia melirik Hinata yang kembali ke dapur. _"Ne, _mama yakin tidak akan membawa Hima ke rumah _ojii-sama_ kali ini?" Bolt menatap punggung Hinata penuh harap.

Ujung bibirnya kembali ditarik gravitasi saat kepala biru gelap Hinata menggeleng. "Umurnya sudah empat tahun, Bolt. Kau juga mulai lepas dari mama saat berumur tiga tahun, kan?"

"Tapi kami mungkin akan menggunakan _kunai _atau _shuriken_ atau bom asap atau kertas peledak nanti, atau hal semacam itu. Mama tidak mau Hima terluka, kan?"

"Bolt sayang, mama berpikir kau tidak mau mengajak Hima." Hinata berbalik, menatap Bolt teduh. "Kalau kau tidak mau, mama bisa meminta Sara atau Chouchou yang melakukannya untuk mama."

Himawari menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Benalkah, mama?"

Hinata mengangguk, datang dan mengelus kepala Himawari. "Tentu, sayang. Seorang kakak bukan hanya ditentukan dari hubungan darah. Perasaan menjadi hal penting dalam setiap hubungan, misalnya persaudaraan."

Bolt menatap Hinata dengan wajah kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku, ma!"

"HIMA_-CHAN!"_

Tiga Uzumaki itu menoleh. Himawari bahkan segera berlari dan menempelkan tubuhnya di jendela. Bolt melipat-lipat keningnya saat menyadari bahkan teman-temannya pun sudah beralih pada Himawari.

Himawari berjinjit, lalu membuka gerendel pintu hingga gagang pintu itu berputar, menampakkan Yamanaka berkulit pucat yang segera memeluk dan berusaha menggendongnya. Hinata melebarkan mata, tertawa kecil. Sementara Bolt meraih tasnya malas.

"Ah, akhirnya Hima bisa ikut juga. Ini menyenangkan." Inojin menarik tangan Himawari, tersenyum pada Hinata. "Kami berangkat dulu Uzumaki_-basan."_

"Inojin, kau mau menjaga Himawari?" Hinata berseru sedikit kencang, membuat Bolt yang sudah menyusup keluar rumah berhenti mendadak dengan alis menyatu. "Dia butuh seorang kakak."

"Eh?" Inojin menatap Himawari, lalu Hinata. "Tapi _oba-san, _bukankah..." Mata hijaunya bergulir ke punggung Bolt, teringat wajah kawannya itu beberapa tahun lalu. Inojin mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Ayolah, Inojin!" Bolt berseru. "Aku berangkat, mama!"

"_Jaa, _mama!"

"Kami berangkat, _oba-san."_

"Hati-hati, sayang!"

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau tidak pulang dulu, Bolt? Mama dan Papa mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!"_

"_Maaf."_

"_Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"_

"_Bertanya pada _ojii-sama,_papa."_

"_Tentang apa? Sepertinya penting."_

"_Um... tentang Neji_-ojisan."

"_Begitu."_

"_Papa tahu?"_

"_Dia malaikat."_

"_Itu saja?"_

"_Nanti saja. Papa sungguh lelah."_

"_Papa lelah bicala denganku, kan? Padahal nanti teltawa baleng mama sama Hima."_

"_Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu? Jaga kalimatmu, Bolt. Atau papa tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar rumah."_

"_Belajal sendili, pa."_

"_Uzumaki Bolt!"_

"_Tidak sayang lagi, kan?"_

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan, Bolt? Papa sungguh lelah, tidak ada waktu untuk ini."_

"_Untuk Himawari ada kan, pa?"_

"_Ulangi sekali lagi, Bolt!"_

"_PAPA DAN MAMA LEBIH SAYANG HIMA DALIPADA BOLT!"_

.

.

.

"Bolt! Oi, Bolt!"

Shikadai mengguncangkan tubuh Bolt, membuat bocah itu tersentak. Dia menatap sekeliling, mendapat tatapan heran dari enam pasang mata. Kening Bolt kembali berkerut, hingga jentikkan jari Sarada membuatnya kembali lurus.

"Kau sejak tadi melamun dengan kening berkerut begitu. Mengesalkan, tahu!" seru Chouchou cepat, diikuti acungan dua jempol Himawari. "Tubuhmu di sini, nyawamu entah terbang kemana."

"Hei, ada adikmu di sini, lho! Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu?" Mirai menatap bocah itu heran. "Aku selalu ingin punya adik, dan kau malah mengabaikan adikmu. Himawari tinggal sama _onee-chan_ saja, ya?"

Angin panas menyapu leher Bolt. Walaupun duduk di atas pohon, dia merasa sangat lelah bahkan hanya untuk ikut berbicara. Hei, latih tanding dengan Mirai yang sudah menjadi _genin_ bukan hal mudah. Mereka sudah menghabiskan bekal, dan Bolt tadi memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri ke atas.

"Iya! _Onii-chan_ mungkin tidak sayang lagi sama Hima." Himawari mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Mirai. "Sejak tadi tidak bicala denganku. _Onii-chan _malah, ya?" Himawari mendongakkan kepala, mengadu mata yang sewarna dengan kakaknya.

"_**PAPA DAN MAMA LEBIH SAYANG HIMA..."**_

Bolt menatap Himawari, lalu mendengus pelan. "Entahlah."

"_Nee, _Milai_-neechan, onii-chan_ malah padaku! Aku tinggal sama _onee-chan_ saja, ya?"

"_**...aku tidul dengan **_**ojii-sama**_** saja, ya?"**_

"Aku tidak butuh adik."

Sarada angkat bicara, membuat Himawari menatapnya kaget. Mirai dan Inojin menatap Sarada lembut, Chouchou dan Shikadai saling menatap, lalu mendengus. Chouchou mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leher Sarada, menepuk lengan gadis itu. Bolt baru saja berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menyetujui ataupun membantah pernyataan Sarada saat Uchiha itu memperbaiki kacamata dan menatap langit.

"Aku hanya butuh keluarga lengkap. Aku, mama, dan papa. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Bolt melirik gadis itu, yang baginya tampak ingin menangis. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Bolt memandang adiknya yang sudah berganti posisi di tangan Chouchou. Teman-temannya tampak tertawa melihat Himawari, kecuali Sarada yang naik ke atas pohon.

Bolt menatap gadis itu, yang bersandar di pohon lain. Sarada melirik Bolt, berucap perlahan, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya."

"Tidak perlu." Bolt sedikit bergurau. "Aku harus merasakan hal lain, yang tak kau ketahui."

"Terserah."

Bolt tersenyum pelan, mendengus sambil memejamkan mata. Seluruh ingatannya berputar. Matanya membuka saat mengingat wajah _ojiisama_nya yang teduh.

"_**Sayangilah Himawari selagi kau bisa..."**_

.

.

.

"_Jaa, _Hima! Lain kali ikut lagi, ya!" Inojin mencubit pipi Himawari yang tertawa mengangguk. "Bolt, kau harus sering mengajaknya. Kau kakaknya."

"Ya."

Inojin melangkah ke blok lain, meninggalkan Bolt dan Himawari yang segera berjalan pulang. Keduanya tidak berbicara, berjalan dalam langkah tetap. Namun saat melewati sebuah gerbang dengan kain putih berlambang Konoha, Himawari mendadak berhenti dan menarik tangan Bolt.

"_Onii-chan! _Tolong temani aku!"

"Ada apa, Hima?"

Himawari tidak menjawab, menarik Bolt masuk melewati gerbang itu. Bolt tahu tempat ini adalah makam, dan terakhir kali dia ke sini adalah hampir empat tahun lalu, saat dia mencari tahu tentang Neji. Jujur saja, dia merasa tidak nyaman menginjak tanah pembaringan.

Itulah kenapa kini dia melangkah perlahan, mencoba mengikuti gerak cepat Himawari yang menyusup melewati berbagai nisan.

Bolt tertegun saat mendekati Himawari yang memeluk sebuah nisan sambil berucap, _"Oji-sama, _maafkan Hima. Hima sudah lama tidak belkunjung, ya? _Oji-sama _baik?"

Hei, kenapa dia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk sesekali bersalam dengan _oji-san_nya?

"_Neji_-niisan _itu sangat peduli pada _onee-sama. _Dia rela berkorban untuknya, walau bukan hanya itu alasannya. Dia keras, tapi lembut. Mungkin seperti tiram. Dan kau bisa menemukan mutiara dari dalam dirinya. _

_Sungguh, dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling kukagumi, bahkan melebihi kagumku pada _otou-sama,_ hehe. Sungguh, jika dia masih hidup, dia akan senang membiarkan kau dan Hima tidur di _futon_nya dan dia akan tidur di _tatami. _Aku rasa, dia juga tetap melindungi kalian dari sana." _Begitu kata Hanabi saat Bolt bertanya padanya. Bolt selalu penasaran dengan penampilan _oji-san_nya itu.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, sayang." Bolt menautkan alis saat Himawari berdiri dan berlari ke belakang Bolt, tersenyum lebar. _"Oji-san_ baik-baik saja. Wah, Bolt_-kun?_ Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Nah, kemarilah."

Bolt berbalik, matanya melebar.

Hyuuga Neji ada di belakangnya, menggendong Himawari.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.


End file.
